Screaming Silence
by Nurse Steggy
Summary: "Why isn't she screaming?"  "Because no one's ever answered."  Warnings inside Human AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. If I did do you think I'd be writing FANfiction? The only thing I own here would be my OCs. And WARNING: I did gender-bend some of the countries. I had started to do this because a friend of mine doesn't like slash, but then I realized she wouldn't read this anyway, but I was too lazy to change it! I'm marking this as an M because of the theme of child abuse though it is non-explicit.**

**OCs in this chapter-**

**Jeanne-Catalina Bonnefoy- Country of Andorra**

It was a cool, yet sunny day. The trees were still green, but it would soon change with the seasons. The grass was bright green as he stood smiling at the kids standing in a uniform row. All the kids were in blue and white gym uniforms, all with their names on their shirts. The man smiled, displaying all of his teeth. His pale skin was protected by various coatings of sunscreen, his white hair glistening in the sunlight. He placed his red cap back on his head before turning his equally red eyes on the kids.

"_Hallo_, I'm Coach Beilschmidt, but you can call me Coach B, your awesomeness, or Coach Gil. I'm from East Germany and I have a little brother Ludwig," the albino said to his class. "Since this is our first day together I thought we should get to know each other so I don't have to keep calling you 'that kid' or 'you with the face'. Now let's go down the line starting with you!"

The silver haired boy with violet eyes shrugged and said, "My name's Emil Steilsson, I'm from Iceland and I have an older sister named Dalla Bondevik."

The next boy was an Asian named Hong from Hong Kong, and he had various siblings. One of his siblings, Mei was standing right next to him. The Taiwanese girl greeted him warmly with a smile. They continued to go down the line until they got to a small, scrawny girl. She didn't react at first until the boy standing next to her, Marcello from Seborga, poked her. She winced and backed away from the other boy. Marcello frowned before saying, "Did I hurt you _bella ragazza_?"

She shook her head no quietly. The girl played with the hem of her sweatshirt and Gilbert noticed she hadn't changed. He walked over to her and asked why she was out of uniform. She handed him the note the office lady had given her. Gilbert read over the note and said, "All right Ms. Bonnefoy, but would it kill you to tell us your name?"

The brunette lowered her head as if shamed. Her dark brown curls hung limp in front of her face, as if she were attempting to hide behind them. The Ger-Prussian frowned and slipped his hand under her chin to make her look at him. He nearly flinched at the expression she gave him. It was fearful, panicked, as if she was just told someone was going to kill her once she'd been cornered. He let go of her chin and immediately her head fell again.

"All right, this is Jeanne-Catalina Bonnefoy. I'm not sure if she is mute or not, so please don't press her and leave her in peace. Now that we've been properly introduced, I want you guys to run laps. I want to see what you're made of!" Gilbert said clapping his hands together.

He blew his whistle and watched the kids take off. He however paid particular attention to the rather small brunette who was lagging behind the others. He noted the look of determination on her face past the look of fatigue. He vaguely wondered if anyone had ever noticed or pointed it out to that child. He yelled, "BONNEFOY! Take it easy! Don't want you to passing out, all right kid!"

She turned to gaze at him before nodding. She continued to push herself though, much to Gilbert's dismay. This kid was going to hurt herself! It was hard for him to remember that she was seventeen and not seven. He was teaching high school kids, not elementary kids. She however looked like she belonged a few grades lower than she was. He noticed she was rather small for her age, rather thin as well. The kids passed by on their third lap while she was starting her second one. Gilbert noticed the stiff way her legs moved when she ran. He then started to jog alongside the younger girl.

"Kid, are you sure you're all right? And don't be a teenager and not answer me. I'm only 24, I know all the tricks."

She nodded before slowing down a bit and taking something out of her pocket. Gilbert noted it was a small asthma inhaler. She used it quickly, placing it back in her pocket. He frowned and asked if she was asthmatic. She nodded slowly before going to run again. The Prussian was tired of her not answering his questions, but nothing in the record mentioned she was asthmatic so he gave her the possibility of the doubt that maybe she couldn't speak. He attempted to coax her to at least interact with him by speaking about his brother. It seemed to work for a moment, for she looked at him. Looking down at his watch, he realized his class was just about over.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! Good job, now get changed!" he yelled.

The albino chatted with Mei for a few minutes before he watched the brunette walk away. Gilbert folded his arms and thought about it for a few minutes. He was only pulled out of his thoughts by the arrival of more students, more specifically a Latvian in tears.

Translations according to Google translate:

_Hallo-_German-Hello

_Bella ragazza-_Italian- Pretty girl

If you speak any of these languages and see an issue please don't hesitate to tell me. I will and can change them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. If I did do you think I'd be writing FANfiction? The only thing I own here would be my OCs. And WARNING: I did gender-bend some of the countries. I also played with the ages. Don't kill me.**

**OCs in this chapter: Jeanne-Catalina Bonnefoy- Andorra, Marietta Vargas- Malta, Giovanni Vargas- San Marino**

**Gender-bent countries: Finland, North Italy, South Italy**

A tired girl trudged into her next class, her breaths coming in short. She adjusted the worn backpack slowly before settling down in the back of the class room. She pulled her binders out and quietly sat with her head lowered. A blonde man walked into the room, his blonde hair slicked back. His ice blue eyes settled on the girl in the back. He was five minutes early for his class, and it appeared that one of the students from his previous class had fallen asleep and forgotten to go to the next class.

The man walked over and tapped the girl on the shoulder. She jumped and tumbled out of her chair onto the floor with a strangled cry. She looked up at him and he simply told her she should go to her next class. She folded her arms and pulled out her schedule. She pointed to her fourth period and showed him she had his class this period. He blushed lightly before offering her his hand.

"I'm sorry about that. Generally kids aren't in this room until they have to be," he said.

Green-blue eyes gazed intently into his blue eyes, dark and distrusting. She pulled herself back up onto her seat, wincing slightly. She grabbed her notepad and began to write.

_Hello. My name is Jeanne-Catalina Bonnefoy._

"My name is Mr. Beilschmidt."

_Like Coach Beilschmidt?_

"_Ja_, Coach Beilschmidt is my older brother."

_What's it like to have a brother?_

"I guess it is okay. He drives me nuts, but he'll always stand by me. He's my _bruder_ after all."

_It seems like he loves you a lot. He talked about you and he seemed really proud. I wish I had someone like that._

Ludwig was about to ask her what she meant when his class began to file in. He looked back to see her look to the board and start her work. He turned and walked to the front of his class. He cleared his throat and said, "_Hallo_, I'm Mr. Beilschmidt and yes I am related to Coach Beilschmidt. That's my older brother. Now, this is AP History and I expect each of you to complete your work, study for your tests, read your sections, and not mooch off of someone else in this class. If I find you cheating I will not hesitate to fail you. Now I understand my brother is less formal than I, but you are to call me Mr. Beilschmidt or Mr. B if you have problems with the pronunciation. Now let's get started."

He began to talk about the Great War, or WWI. Ludwig watched his students copy down the notes from the board as he continued to lecture. He noticed a few kids falling asleep and slammed a ruler down on his desk before continuing. He saw the fatigued girl he had been talking to writing at a furious pace. It seemed she was hanging on every word of his lecture, unlike the Korean sitting in front of her. Im Yong Soo kept trying to get Jeanne-Catalina to utter a word. She refused and ignored him. The young girl continued to write despite her neighbor. The girl sighed before raising her hand.

"Yes Jeanne-Catalina?" he replied.

"Catalina will do…but could you please repeat what you said about the Central powers?" the rather soft voice came.

"Yes, and Yong Soo, be quiet! Some people are trying to listen to the lesson….like you should be."

He then restarted his explanation of the Central powers, Yong Soo now silent. The class continued without much of an issue. After the lecture was over, Ludwig gave his class a reading assignment. They needed to read the text book, chapter 7 on the Central powers of Germany, Austria-Hungary, and the Ottoman Empire. Ludwig then walked to the back of the class room where it looked as if Catalina may just doze off.

"Catalina…are you all right?"

She nodded and smiled. The girl opened her mouth and whispered, "I just have a cold Mr. Beilschmidt. Not much can be done."

She laid her head down on the desk and sighed. Ludwig put his hand across her forehead and said, "You're rather warm. Do you want to go to the nurse?"

"No…no one to take me home anyhow."

"Are you sure-?"

!

The bell sounded, interrupting his question. She pulled herself off the seat and whispered, "Good day Mr. Beilschmidt."

With that the small brunette walked out of the class room. The German frowned, crossing his arms. She'd flinched when he touched her head…he wondered what that was about. Ludwig walked back over to his desk and sat down. A knock on the door followed by a kesesesese let him know his brother was walking in. He looked up from his papers to see his brother chatting with another man, a Swede much taller than him. The Swedish man stuck out a hand and said, "Nice to meet you Mr. Beilschmidt. I'm Berwald Oxenstierna."

"I'm Ludwig, as I'm sure my brother told you," Ludwig replied.

"Me and Ber were talkin' about this strange girl in our classes—"Gil started.

"Jeanne-Catalina?"

"You some kind of telepath West? That's exactly who we were talking about."

"She's in my AP History class. She just left," Ludwig replied. "Catalina seemed rather tired."

"Catalina? Where'd you get that West?"

"She told me to call her that East."

"I'm not going to ask about the East and West thing, but you actually got her to speak?" Berwald broke in.

Ludwig nodded and said, "She asked me a question in class. That Korean boy Im Yong Soo kept talking so she asked me to repeat myself. Wouldn't she speak to you?"

"Not a word," Gilbert replied, "Though she's apparently asthmatic. She had an inhaler in gym today."

"She didn't say a word in computer applications," Berwald replied. "She did cry a bit when one of the other kids grabbed her sleeve."

"Strange…but maybe she just doesn't like physical contact. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here," Ludwig said looking at his brother. "Now can you give Marcello a ride? Feliciana asked me to pick up Giovanni and Clement."

"Sure _bruder_, where is he anyway?" Gilbert said.

The auburn strolled into the room and waved. He smiled and said, "Hello Ludwig, Gilbert, Mr. Oxenstierna. Are you picking up Gio and Clem, Ludwig?"

"_Ja_, you'll be going with Gilbert," he replied getting up and putting his papers in his bag. "It was nice meeting you Berwald. Perhaps we should observe more and discuss this matter later?"

"Yes, it was nice to meet you to Ludwig," Berwald said with a nod.

He began to walk out of the room until he turned to Marcello.

"Make sure I get that assignment all right?"

Marcello stuttered and nodded. Berwald ruffled his hair and walked out. The boy turned to look at Ludwig and Gilbert. Most people thought Mr. Oxenstierna was terrifying, but Marcello knew he was _NOTHING_ compared to his Finnish companion pissed off. Ms. Vainamainen could be down-right TERRIFYING when angered. Luckily for her students, it took a bit of effort to really anger the normally happy Fin.

"All right, I'll see the two of you at home. Make sure he gets their Gil or Lovina and Marietta will have my ass for losing their brother," Ludwig said walking out the door.

Gilbert laughed and put a hand on Marcello's shoulder. The Prussian began asking the younger boy how the rest of his day went. Marcello chatted a bit before saying, "Mari seemed pleased to hear you were my gym coach."

Marietta Vargas… she was an awkward topic for Gilbert to discuss. He swore she was bi-polar, swearing and screaming one minute, cuddly and sweet the next second. She seemed to enjoy Gilbert's company, yet acted like she despised him and anything to do with him. Gil honestly couldn't tell if he adored the sassy Maltese girl or if he just wanted a piece of her body. She was an attractive girl, Gil wouldn't deny that. She was thankfully less volatile than her sister Lovina.

If two five foot three inch women could be intimidating, Lovina and Marietta Vargas would be the poster women. Lovina was a violent tempered 23 year old woman with shoulder-length, dark brown hair with piercing hazel-green eyes. Marietta was a less violent 21 year old woman with dark auburn hair and sharp bottle green eyes. The two were the same height, as was their younger sister Feliciana. Feliciana was a bubbly yet sensitive 20 year old with light auburn hair and big brown eyes.

Then there were the boys of the Vargas family, Marcello, Giovanni, and Clement. Marcello was technically from Seborga, as Marietta was technically from Malta. Lovina was born in the Southern half of Italy, Feliciana in the Northern half, Marietta in Malta, Marcello in Seborga, Giovanni in San Marino, and Clement was born in Vatican City. Marcello had auburn hair like his sister Feliciana with grass green eyes. He was seventeen, Giovanni sixteen, and Clement fifteen. Giovanni had brown hair and brown eyes, while Clement had dark auburn hair and hazel-green eyes.

Ludwig had met Feliciana at an art museum where they struck up an intelligent discussion on Renaissance artwork. The two were friendly with each other, Ludwig being surprised by the airy girl's intelligence. Despite popular belief, Feliciana was incredibly intelligent. She just happened to be thicker than a high security steel door…but talk to her about art and she could give you a lecture! Despite the vast personality differences, the two became friends. The clingy, whiny, bubbly, talkative Italian had wormed her way into the strict, organized, socially-awkward German's life. Gilbert was secretly thankful for that.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the honking of another car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. If I did do you think I'd be writing FANfiction? The only thing I own here would be my OCs. And WARNING: I did gender-bend some of the countries. I also played with the ages. Don't kill me.**

**OCs in this chapter: Jeanne-Catalina Bonnefoy- Andorra**

**Gender-bent countries: England (mentioned)**

A teenage boy quietly walked along the side walk. He'd been left behind by his brother once again for his brother's British girlfriend. He liked Alice, honestly he did, but he wished Alfred would pay a bit more attention to him. Matthew Williams was quite used to being ignored by other people though. After all, most people would pay attention to his loud mouthed, twin brother Alfred. Alfred F Jones was quiet popular among his fellow peers. Matthew was much more soft-spoken than his sibling, and often forgotten behind the vibrant and obnoxious boy he called his brother.

His chin length wavy blonde hair and eyes that looked violet in the right light, he believed was nothing remarkable. Others would disagree, and others would say it made him look gentle and sweet. Especially with the little polar bear plushie he still carried with him, Kumajiro. Matthew was a gentle person by nature and would more than likely always be like that. He was shy and calm unlike his hyper-active, social brother. So when he found a figure collapsed on the sidewalk, it wasn't his need to be a hero that stopped him. It was his sensitive nature that made him pick up the forgotten school bag, drop to his knees and speak to the small body.

"H-H-H-Hello? A-A-A-Are you all right miss?"

The figure lifted its head up and let out a weak cry. She attempted to get up, but collapsed with a shriek of pain. Matthew felt his heart break as he pulled the hood off the person's head. He pushed the tangles out of her eyes.

"…Help….please…"

Matthew lifted her into his arms and began to run in the direction of his home. He listened to her soft cries, her feeble attempts to push him away ignored. He frowned and pushed himself to go faster. He was worried about her, more than he'd like to admit. She was a complete stranger, yet it didn't matter to him at that moment. What mattered was that she was in pain and he wanted to help. He made his way to his apartment, all the while whispering words to the girl in his arms.

When he arrived, Matthew set her down on the small couch. He peeled her sweatshirt off of her to reveal various cuts and bruises. She weakly crossed her arms, attempting to cover herself. The girl looked terrified as hell. Matthew gently brushed her cheek and asked her what happened. She responded with that she got jumped, but she didn't see who did it so he didn't need to call the police. He paused but figured she was right. If she couldn't describe them to the police there wasn't much they could do. He set to tending to her injuries as much as she would allow him to before she drifted off in silent slumber.

After he was done bandaging the girl he looked at the bag he'd been carrying. Matthew knew that if he looked through it he could probably find her name and her address. Yet, he set it down, not wanting to invade her privacy, and looked at the plushie attached to his pants.

"Guess I made a friend huh Kuma? Think she'll like me?" he asked the bear.

He smiled and said, "I guess that's so Kuma. I hope she'll like it here. I don't think she should leave for a little bit. She looks pretty hurt."

Matthew looked at his watch and jumped when he realized it was almost ten! He retired to his room, not knowing that when he awoke she'd be gone. All that would be left would be a drawing and a thank you letter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. If I did do you think I'd be writing FANfiction? The only thing I own here would be my OCs. And WARNING: I did gender-bend some of the countries. I also played with the ages. Don't kill me.**

**OCs in this chapter: Giovanni Vargas-San Marino, Clement Vargas- Vatican City, Marietta Vargas- Malta, Nicolas Fernandez Carriedo- Gibraltar**

**Gender-bent countries: S. Italy, N. Italy**

Ludwig sat quietly at the table feeling slightly out of place. Next to him was Marcello who was chatting away with Giovanni. Giovanni kept trying to get Ludwig to join the conversation, but Ludwig didn't know much about making pasta. Then Clement asked Ludwig about having a dog. Feliciana butted in that Ludwig was real good with dogs having three of his own.

"Well owning a dog's a big responsibility. You have to train it, feed it, give it water, clean up after it, provide it with exercise," Ludwig told the youngest Italian. "But they can make great companions."

Feliciana then looked over at Lovina and said, "Where's Mari, Lovi? She said she'd be home in time for dinner. It's Giovanni's birthday after all!"

Gilbert got a worried expression on his face that Ludwig caught. The corner of his mouth twitched. Apparently he wasn't the only one with his eyes on a Vargas girl.

"I'M HOME!" a loud voice came. "AND I HAVE A SURPRISE!"

Something came bounding into the room and with a woof, it jumped on Gilbert. The Prussian lifted the fuzzy object off his lap and recognized the soft fur of a Lab. An auburn haired woman stumbled into the dining room and said, "SHIT! Gil I'm sorry! Kuchen! Bad girl! You were supposed to get Giovanni!"

Gilbert laughed before asking, "Any reason you named her after those deserts Ludwig likes to make?"

"I thought it'd be cute," Mari said. "And besides Gio likes Luddy's kuchen!"

"MARI! I thought we were trying to be rid of the potato bastards!" Lovina snarled. "Now you've made the dog one!"

Marietta rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips. Gilbert smiled before getting up and wrapping an arm around her waist. She looked at him and smacked his shoulder playfully before slipping out of his grasp. She sauntered over and pulled the plates out of the cabinet and set the table. Lovina growled at her sister not to roll her eyes at her. Feliciana whined for them to stop fighting and the two sisters backed off.

Giovanni just happily held the puppy in his arms, thanking his sister repeatedly. He then looked at Ludwig and asked, "Could you help me train her?"

Ludwig smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Of course I can," he said.

As much as he hated to admit it, being around the Vargas family improved his people skills slightly. Being around the younger boys helped Ludwig improve his skills with children. Giovanni had become something of a younger brother to the German man. Not to mention the object of his affections, Feliciana, was like a child herself. Speaking of Feliciana, she was currently getting cussed out by Lovina for hugging her. Ludwig's face turned a bit red as he chuckled. She was so cute!

Gio looked at Ludwig and followed his gaze to Feliciana. A smile found its way onto his face. The boy then complained that he didn't get a hug and that Ludwig should get a hug too. The other auburn haired girl let her sister go and practically tackled her brother. Then she hugged the German, who turned bright red and stiffened. Marietta giggled at his awkwardness while Lovina began swearing furiously.

Yep, it was just a normal dinner at the Vargas household. After everyone was seated, Marietta spoke up. "So Gil I heard you ended up being the replacement gym teacher?"

"Yeah, the awesome me did! After their former one retired and his first replacement got arrested for molesting a kid," he replied. "So yeah, they called upon my awesomeness!"

"That's good," she chirped. "Anyway, I was hoping I could ask you boys a really big favor?"

Gilbert looked at her and asked, "What is it _Blume_?"

"A friend of mine, Antonio, needs someone to babysit his younger brother during the afternoon through the night. I would, but I got another job and I'm working the night shifts now too," Marietta said nervously. "His name is Nicolas, and really he wouldn't be much trouble honest! He sleeps through most of the night, though he does have a tendency to catch colds."

"How old?" Ludwig asked.

He really wasn't comfortable with children younger than twelve. Gilbert, after taking care of Ludwig for a while after their parents had died and when they were in the care of their grandfather, was fine with kids of all ages. He just didn't feel comfortable taking care of infants.

"Seven," Marietta said slowly. "Really Ludwig, all you need to do really is feed him and make sure Gilbert doesn't completely corrupt him."

"Fine _Blume_. It'll be just like when Ludwig was little!" Gil cackled. "So when can we meet him?"

"Tomorrow if you don't mind," Marietta said with a smile. "Thank you so much for agreeing. I don't know what we would have done. Quite honestly I don't trust these three with anything more than a rock. I'm hoping the dog will teach them responsibility, but Feli and Lovi will be here to help most of the time."

"Then why didn't you ask one of them?" Ludwig asked.

She got very quiet for a moment before Lovina loudly announced she was going to the bathroom and for Marietta to keep her mouth shut till she got back. As soon as she disappeared Marietta blurted out, "Lovina REALLY doesn't like Nicolas's older brother. I mean, she acts more malicious towards him than she does to you Ludwig. Either that or she's completely in love with him. Either way, I don't want her to know about some things concerning him."

The group nodded and the group returned to eating, even when Lovina came back in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. If I did do you think I'd be writing FANfiction? The only thing I own here would be my OCs. And WARNING: I did gender-bend some of the countries. I also played with the ages. Don't kill me.**

**OCs in this chapter: Jeanne-Catalina-Andorra (mentioned)**

**Gender-bent countries: England, Norway**

Alice Kirkland loved her job. She loved teaching, even if her students could be insufferable brats. She loved writing as well. But this…well it just wasn't right. A notebook had been left in her class room, so she'd looked through it. Needless to say she was disturbed by its contents. She swallowed as she read some more of its contents.

_No more screaming_

_No more tears_

_No more fears_

_No more feeling_

_Bloody hands_

_Dying breath_

_Slow death_

_Darkening lands_

_Slowly dying_

_Still straining_

_Still retaining_

_Still lying_

_Last breath_

_Won't waste_

_Won't taste_

_Final death_

That was one of the tamer ones, Alice decided. But the description after it…oh Mother Mary of the Lord. Alice couldn't read it without gagging. A story, so in-depth, one would have to have experienced it in order to write it. Physical abuse border-lining sexual abuse of a child was written in this book. The way it was written Alice suspected whoever wrote it was a victim of the abuse themselves. The perpetrator was described with so much malice and hatred that it couldn't have been the abuser writing it. She put the notebook down, shaking her head.

"How could someone do that to a child?" she murmured absent-mindedly.

"How could someone do what to a child Allie?" a concerned voice came.

The blonde jumped, her emerald eyes snapping to the speaker. Another blonde with sky blue eyes stood off to the side. She relaxed and said, "Alfred you twit! Don't scare me like that! And don't call me Allie! It's Alice."

"You're crying…" Alfred responded.

The taller blonde reached out and brushed the tears away. Alice smiled softly at her American. Alfred F. Jones picked up the notebook and asked, "Now why were you crying?"

"Just…something in the book upset me…" she replied softly. "I believe one of my students is in trouble. I know I should report it, but I don't know who to report. I don't know whose notebook it is. There's no name inside."

Alfred started reading and dropped it after twenty seconds, not being able to brave it like Alice. He shivered. It was so…so…so _detailed._ One would think that it wouldn't be all that scary on paper, but when you can imagine the _smell _of blood and the pain inflicted on the person, it made it a whole lot scarier. Alfred wrapped his arms around Alice and said, "I came to say hello before I set off for school."

"Thank you Alfred," she sighed kissing his forehead. "Now get lost before you're late for med class and before my students get here, never going to become a doctor if you don't show up to the classes."

He laughed and stole a quick peck on the lips before walking out. Alice sat at her desk until her students started filtering in. She stood up and grabbed her attendance sheet, looking over the desks. Once the bell rang she looked over the roster one last time. Frowning, she noticed one of her students was missing yet again.

"Has anyone seen Ms. Bonnefoy?" Alice asked her students. "She's not still absent is she?"

"No Ms. Kirkland," a brown haired boy said calmly. "But I believe I saw her in Ms. Bondevik's office."

Alice walked over to her phone and dialed the nurse's office. The patient yet strained voice of the school nurse came over the receiver.

"Hello is there a problem?"

"Ah Dalla? It's Alice. Would you by any chance have Ms. Jeanne-Catalina Bonnefoy in your office?"

The Norwegian woman paused for a few moments and said, "Yes I do. She's running a dangerous fever. I've called her parents, but no one's answered. I'm keeping her with me until I can get a hold of one of her parents unless her fever gets worse. If it does I'll call the hospital."

"Thank you Dalla," Ms. Kirkland sighed. "Tell Ms. Bonnefoy I hope she feels well soon."

"I will Alice," Ms. Bondevik replied.

The blonde Englishwoman hung up the phone and turned back to her class. The boy who had first answered her was watching her quietly.

"Thank you Mr. Karpusi," Alice said to the boy. "You were much help."

Dion Karpusi smiled and said, "No problem Ms. Kirkland."

Alice walked to the board and began to teach, her thoughts drifting to the girl in the nurse's office.

Note: Dion Karpusi's not an OC. It's just a name I came up with for Cyprus. I used Greece's human last name in lack of a better one for Cyprus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. If I did do you think I'd be writing FANfiction? The only thing I own here would be my OCs. And WARNING: I did gender-bend some of the countries. I also played with the ages. Don't kill me.**

**OCs in this chapter: Jeanne-Catalina Bonnefoy- Andorra**

**Gender-bent countries: Norway, Finland (mentioned), England, **

Dalla Bondevik wasn't stupid. She also knew it wouldn't be much use. No one would believe her. She would report it, be laughed at and ignored just like the first two times she'd reported it. The blonde Norwegian woman's normally cold stoic blue eyes were soft and filled with concern. Her patient was the same age as her brother. Her brother…what would she do if this was him? She shook her head to clear the thoughts and took Jeanne-Catalina's temperature again.

"…Please…please don't," the girl protested weakly. "I want to sleep…please…"

Dalla sighed and ran a hand through the younger's hair. She wished she could do more….but then she remembered something. The new gym coach had voiced his opinion on the subject at the faculty lounge the other day. Ludwig and Berwald had also agreed something was going on. Maybe now they would listen to her…and she could tell Alice! Alice would back her up. The Norwegian gently covered the girl with a blanket and called Tiina, who she knew would be at lunch for a favor.

*Time skip*

Gilbert looked around with a frown fixed on his face. It had been three weeks since he last saw Jeanne-Catalina and after checking with his colleagues apparently she'd been absent the entire time. His stomach churned unpleasantly, before turning his attention to the class.

"All right! You're all going to practice for the mile test next week. So I want all of you to run around this field three times, since that will equal one mile. Don't push yourself past your limits and try and stick with a group. If you suddenly feel pain, stop and tell someone. If you see someone drop, stop and help them and send someone to get me. I don't want anyone getting hurt," the Prussian instructed.

Especially not after that Latvian kid had passed out cold. It took him a moment to remember the kid's name, Raivis. It's sad he knows. Crossing his arms, he blew his whistle and the kids took off. He didn't hear the woman come up from behind him.

"Coach Beilschmidt, a word?"

He turned to see Dalla and frowned. The Prussian followed the Norwegian off to the side, still keeping the kids in his eyesight.

"Ms. Bondevik, is something wrong?"

"Has Jeanne-Catalina showed any signs of pain while participating in gym?"

"Yes…why?"

"She's in the nurses office with a fever…I left Tiina with her."

"She's actually here today?"

"Yes, but she shouldn't be. I can't get a hold of her parents either. I know this is your last class so I'm asking you if you could watch her while I speak to a few other teachers."

"What's going on Dalla?"

"Gilbert, I agree with that theory of yours. She's being abused. I've reported it before, but Ms. Fernandez has enough money and power to cover it up. I want to speak with your brother, Berwald, and Alice. Maybe they won't over look us this time."

This made the Prussian's blood boil and run cold at the same time. He was right…this was one of the few times he really wished he was wrong. He was infuriated at the same time that someone would do that to their own child. Gilbert nodded and said, "I'll watch her. You go talk to Berwald next; his kids are taking a test so he should be free to talk."

The Norwegian nodded her thanks and walked away. Gilbert felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach, dreading his lunch break.

*Time Skip*

Ludwig was sitting quietly at his desk, biting his lower lip. His colleges, Alice and Dalla, were both sitting across from him. Alice's green eyes were bright with worry as Dalla began to tell her side of the story. She explained her suspicions and how Jeanne-Catalina had been reported several times, only to be ignored by the people who were supposed to help. The Norwegian then told them about the girl's parents and how her mother was a wealthy lawyer. How this had all been covered up. Ludwig managed to break the pen he'd been writing with, and Alice had cussed several times.

"I've already spoken to Berwald and he told me about the incident in his class room. One of Catalina's fellow students had tried to get her attention by tugging on her shirt sleeve and she had started crying. He couldn't get her to calm down. Every time he tried to get close she begged him to go away. These are some of the signs of child abuse, especially physical abuse," Dalla explained crossing her eyes.

"I tapped her on the shoulder," Ludwig said. "She jumped, cried out in shock, and fell to the floor. I noticed she was in pain while getting up, and she refused my help."

"I-I-I-I found a notebook in my class," Alice piped up. "I don't know if it is hers….but oh lord if it is…."

Ludwig took the notebook from Alice and started to read it. He cringed, reading over the previous sentence twice. He showed it to Dalla, who again for once, broke her stoic façade to gaze at it in disgust and concern. Alice looked at Dalla before asking, "Who's at the nurse's office with her then?"

"Uh…Gilbert I think. Unless Tiina told him to watch her class instead."

Alice nodded and the group continued their conversation. Her heart was breaking quietly in her chest. Why wouldn't anyone do something about this? She refocused her attention and noticed her lunch was over. She bid Dalla and Ludwig a goodbye and walked back to her classroom.


	7. Apology

If you're a fan of Gateway, or Gateway products, you may not want to read the rest of this note unless you want to know the reason of my hiatus.

So starting off, after my sister broke my old Toshiba laptop, I got a Gateway laptop. Now I've had this laptop for about 18 months. The other day, it wouldn't turn on. I was confused because I hadn't had any problems recently. Before I had had problems getting it to run programs, and sometimes even loading webpages, but that hadn't happened in a out the goddamned motherf***** hard drive died. IT DIED ON ME. I had it for less than two years...and it died. So for anyone who has ever had this happen to them, you all know what happens. Yeah, I lost pretty much everything, save a few items that had been backed up. But every recent file was lost. That shitty piece of crap had been breaking on me since day one, so if anyone knows where I can find a email address for Gateway to lodge a complaint, please tell me.

I apologize greatly, but this means I'll be on hiatus while I gather up what's left of my files. I'll have to rewrite a great deal of my files, as much as this sucks, I am going to do it. So for those of you who've been patiently waiting for updates that were supposed to be coming soon since I finally got some free time away from my two-year old sister, I am sooooooo sorry. I'll try and get back to the stories. If anyone has had this happen and wants to vent with me for a little bit that would be great. I'm looking to blow some steam off before I contact Gateway about their less than satisfactory product.

One again I can't tell you all how really sorry I am. I wish I could fix that damn hard drive but I can't. Thank you for being so understanding towards me, and I'll try super hard to get back to them. I'm also starting another year of schooling soon too, so that makes this even worse since I'll have even less time to write. Thanks for sticking around this long.

Love, Nurse Steggy


End file.
